dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon in El Kadsre
The Pokémon franchise first reached El Kadsre in late 1998 with the release of Pokémon Red and Blue and the airing of the anime on Viva Television. It was then later carried over to Cartoon Network and V2 to air the entire anime. Video games All Pokémon games that have been released in the United States have also been released in El Kadsre, except Hey You, Pikachu!. An English language release of Pokémon Tetris and Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure was released in El Kadsre, despite the title never being released in North America. The El Kadsreian release dates tend to be sometime after the American release dates but before the European release dates. Event Pokémon Event Pokémon has been released in the El Kadsre sporadically. A majority of the events since 1999 were organized by Nintendo El Kadsre, including the Poké Tour in 1999 where Mew was distributed, and the Celebi distribution at the Pokémon Tour in 2001. The recent introduction of Wi-Fi events has allowed El Kadsre players access to many previously unavailable event Pokémon. Anime The Pokémon anime is currently released into four different languages: the English dub, the Spanish dub, the Vicnoran dub and the original Japanese version. Pokémon videos, TVDs, Videocards, VCDs, DVDs, and BDs have been available for several years. In El Kadsre, The Pokémon anime is available on Amazon Video, Constellator, Google Play, Hulu, iTunes, Netflix, iFlix, and OnePlay. Viva Television Pokémon started airing on Viva Television on September 21, 1998, at 4:30 pm in an late afternoon timeslot with an English dub. Since 2005, it moved to afternoon timeslot on sister channel V2. V2 Currently, the anime airs on V2, a digital television channel owned by Viva, Inc. It is currently airing repeats of the original Pokémon series and repeats of Pokémon the Series: XY. Currently, it airs brand new episodes every Saturday at 3 pm. It has also previously aired Pokémon: Advanced Battle, Pokémon: Battle Frontier, Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors, Pokémon: Black & White, Pokémon Black & White: Rival Destinies, Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova, Pokémon the Series: XY, Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest, and Pokémon the Series: XYZ. This also includes Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness, and The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. RGN It also aired on RGN from 2003 to 2012. Cartoon Network It also aired on Cartoon Network since 1998. Disney XD It also aired on Disney XD since 2013. ETVKK Reruns have aired on ETVKK since 2012. Manga Dezoko Media, based out of Glonisla, El Kadsre, has licensed and translated several Pokémon manga titles in El Kadsre, including Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, movie manga adaptations, and the popular Pokémon Adventures series. Trading card game The Pokémon Trading Card Game was very popular when it was first released in El Kadsre. However, some of the schools banned this card game (along with other card games) as it seemed to be a "classroom distraction". Despite this setback, the card game is still being sold in El Kadsre at the Toy Kingdom, The Warehouse, Ministop, etc. Merchandise El Kadsre receives most of the same Pokémon merchandise that is available in the United States, such as plush toys which have been released in major department chains, though merchandise given away in fast food restaurants has become non-existent, as the Pokémon movies are no longer shown at cinemas. Merchandise can be found at Toy Kingdom, Gamextra, etc. Food Tie-ins Over the years El Kadsre had some Pokémon related food tie-ins such as cereal and canned pasta. Events Several promotional events have been held in El Kadsre for Pokémon video games and other media. Many of these events included playable game demos, distribution of event Pokémon, and other incentives such as promotional cards from the Trading Card Game. Category:Pokémon Category:El Kadsre Category:1998 Category:Pokémon in fictional countries Category:1990s